Wrong Number
by AMaximander500
Summary: When prank phone calls turn rogue, it's Dean and Sam Winchester to the rescue!
1. Chapter 1

"Ok your turn, dude," 14 year old Brant said holding out the phone to his 12 year old brother, Jake.

Jake mimicked his older brother's smirk and grabbed the phone from Brant. Swiftly dialing a random combination of numbers, Jake hit the call button and brought the phone up to his ear. And after ringing a few times, the latest sufferer of the brothers' prank calls had answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm calling from City Lights Electric Company regarding your latest payment," Jake said. "It's been over a month and we still haven't received any type of payment under your name."

"But that's impossible. We always pay on time."

"I understand your loyal customers which concerns us regarding your lack of payment. But this is your final notice. You must send us in some form of payment or we're shutting your lights by midnight tonight."

Brant laughed hysterically once Jake clicked the "End" button on the phone.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Brant high-fived his little brother.

"Hard to determine someone's age when they're on the phone, especially when they're pre-teen." Jake shrugged.

"Alright," he held the phone out to Brant, "your turn."

Like Jake, Brant took the phone into his hand and punched in a random set of seven digits and waited for the next person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm calling to confirm your arrangements for this Friday afternoon?"

"Arrangements? What arrangements?"

"I'm calling from the Grand Ball Room Plaza and Hotel regarding the Emerson party. 150 seats, 147 confirmed guests, our deluxe 'A Night in Paris' package,'" Brant said. "We have your party scheduled from 4PM to 10PM."

"No, you must have the wrong number! There's no way I'd be able to afford that!"

"So, it's settled then? Shall we spare the extra three seats for the three unconfirmed guests?"

"What?! No! Look, just cancel whatever event you may have under this phone number!"

"Ok, ma'am. Thank you so much for your service. From all of us at the Grand Ball Room Plaza Hotel, we're looking especially forward to Mr. Howard's 100 Birthday Celebration! And the cake we're preparing is going to cost you extra. Bye!"

"Dude, 'Mr. Howard'?" Jake questioned. Brant shrugged and said,

"Fancy places are always calling people by 'Mr.', 'Mrs.', or 'Ms.'"

"Are you two seriously making those stupid prank calls again?" Brant and Jake whipped their heads around where the female voice was coming from and saw their 17 year old sister, Lily, standing in the threshold of little brothers' bedroom.

"Get lost, Lily!" Brant dare challenged.

"Man, I cannot wait until Mom comes home and finds out you two have been making prank phone calls. I guess two weeks' worth of grounding with nothing to do but go to school and sleep did nothing for you two?" the 17 year old questioned.

"Just like the two weeks' worth of grounding you got when you snuck into Taylor's older brother's college party?" Brant threw back, smirking.

"Hey at least my idea of a good time doesn't involve harassing people! You know, they track those phone calls, right?"

"They can't. We star-six-seven all of them." Jake smirked thinking he had the edge.

"Yeah, that's what Steven Bailey thought too. Right before they…well, you know."

"Steven Bailey?" Jake wondered as Brant groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Not the Steven Bailey story! Come on, Lily, I didn't even fall for that when I was nine!"

Jake turned to face his brother and asked, "Who's Steven Bailey?"

"He's Lily's imaginary missing person," Brant said.

"Go ahead, Brant, pretend he's not real ALL you want. I wouldn't expect you to remember him anyway. You were still in diapers when he was taken away…"

"Yeah, like there really are phone police. Get real, Lily!"

"Dude, what are you guys talking about?!" Jake demanded to know.

"Why none other than the phone police, Jake," Lily said. "See, everyone who owns a phone there are certain rules that you have to follow. Like, you don't leave the phone off the hook, you don't let it ring too many times, and you don't make stupid prank phone calls. If anyone dare rebel against those rules, then the phone police come and arrest you."

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's what happened to imaginary Steven Bailey!" Brant mocked.

"I'd tell you to go and ask him yourself, Brant, but no one still knows where the phone police took him. But who knows? With the way you've been harassing people through the phone, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before the phone police knock down our front door and take you away. Maybe you'll be thrown in the same dark, old, moldy cell as Steven Bailey." Lily smirked. "I heard the phone police have special cells hidden away just for prank phone callers like you, Jake, and Steven," she added in before walking away and leaving her brothers to lurk into the legend she had just old them.

"Do you really think Steven Bailey got arrested by the phone police?" Jake wondered.

"Hell no! There's no such thing as the phone police! And there never was a kid who lived in this entire city named Steven Bailey!" Brant said. "Lily's just trying to scare you," Brant picked up the phone and handed it over to Jake. And in return, Jake eyed the phone suspiciously, suddenly not so interested in harassing people through anymore phone calls for the night. "Come on, man! Don't tell me you're scared!" Brant accused.

"I'm not!" Jake defended.

"Then why don't you take the phone?" Brant smirked, eye brows raised, and his eyes accusing. How could his 12 year old brother of fallen so hard into a story he himself hadn't believed for a second when he was nine?!

"Because…" Jake looked around the room with his eyes, biting his lower lip. He quickly came up with a lame excuse even he himself wouldn't believe. "I don't have a good prank call in mind. That's why." He was fake satisfied his answer.

"Then just do the refrigerator running one!" Brant said since that was always their go-to prank when they couldn't think of anything else.

Jake sighed and complied. He didn't want to look like a noob in front of his daring older brother. Dialing the number with apprehension, Jake regretfully hit the call button and brought the phone to his ear. "Hi. I-is your refrigerator running…? Um, well, then you'd better go catch it!" He quickly ended the call.

Brant crossed his arms over his chest and look his head. "One word, dude…pathetic. Pa-the-tic!"

"Sorry…" "Look, all that B.S. that Lily was blabbering on about is a lie! There are no phone police! There is no Steven Bailey! And there is no phone jail!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: In this chapter, the prankster (aka Brant) talks with a German accent. I typed some of his words in an odd way like, "dere" (there), "dis" (this), to put emphasis on the imagery of Brant trying to talk in a German accent. So that's why those words are like that. They're not to be offensive, or spelled incorrect. Enjoy! :)**_

It had been a couple of days since Jake had made his last prank call. Too afraid was the boy to dare harass anyone through the line of the phone. But Lily's tale of terror hadn't stopped Brant nor had it slowed him down. If anything, he had to pick up the pace since Jake had wanted out for awhile. Jake was sitting at the island in his family's kitchen, head in one hand, and a bowl of cereal that was turning into mush because of Jake's utter disinterest in eating it. Instead he was mindlessly watching the morning news. And that's when Brant practically flew in.

"Hey, Jake, Mom and Dad left for work, right?" he asked. Both hands on the top of the island, arms spread as wide as the smile on his face.

Whatever world Jake had been lost in, now he was pulled back into reality. He looked at his brother, shrugged and said, "Yeah, like an hour ago!"

"And what about Lily? Where is she?"

"She left to. Wha…wait, why?" Jake asked as he spun around in his chair, following his older brother who darted over to the phone hanging on the wall on the other side of the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"I came up with some more phone digit combos last night! Jake, my friend, we are going outta state!" Brant smiled as he picked up the phone. "And then I thought, Mom and Dad aren't home, we've used our cell phones plenty, why not use the house phone instead of our cell phones this time?" He dialed in a brand new number, this one longer than the previous combos he's ever dialed, pressed talk and waited.

-Meanwhile-

Sam and Dean Winchester had just finished up an all night game of man hunt with a couple of ghosts who refused to take anyone's word that they were dead and meant to move on. The result? They became violent, almost homicidal, especially whenever someone came treading on their territory. It had taken Sam and Dean almost until dawn to finally locate their unburied bodies, but they were found, salted, and burned. Now they were catching some serious Zs. But both of the brothers were ripped away from their slumbered state of mind and body when one of Dean's many cell phones started ringing and ringing.

"Dean….Dean….Dean!" Sam said, eyes barely open as he looked over at his brother.

"What?" he asked. Whether he was just flat out ignoring the fact his phone was ringing or if he really didn't hear it in his now half awake state, Sam could only guess.

"Answer your damn phone!"

Dean groaned, face down into the pillow, and reached out a hand towards the nightstand that separated the two beds. The first few grabs failed as Dean seemed to knock over everything else on the small piece of furniture. But then he finally grabbed his phone and flipped it open. He didn't recognize the number, but sometimes odd numbers meant answers…or more work. Nevertheless, Dean answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, yes, I ordered a pizza almost an hour ago and I was just wondering um…where the hell is it already?! Seriously, dude, I'm starving!"

Dean glanced over at the alarm clock next to his bed. It was eight in the morning. Dean and Sam only had gotten back to the motel room around five… "It's eight in the morning!"

"So what? I'm not allowed to have a pizza craving at seven in the morning?! Look, I can't control what I crave, I can only satisfy it. And right now I'm craving my pizza I ordered almost an hour ago!"

"You shouldn't have this number." Dean said. "Why do you have this number?" he demanded to know.

"Because I'm wondering where the hell my pizza is!"

"Why do you check up your-"

"Dean…" Sam warned causing Dean to sigh, frustrated, and flipped his phone shut. "What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"Prank call," Dean simply said, tossing the phone aside. But minutes later, another one of the Winchesters' phones rang into action. Sam went to reach for it, but Dean beat him to it. Again, a number he hadn't ever seen before. "Hello?"

"Hello, sir, I'm looking for Mr. Alaric Diederich. Is he available?"

"Sorry, you just missed him," Dean flipped that phone shut and tossed it aside. 'Next time would be the prankster's last time,' he told himself. And 10 minutes later, that chance came. "What?!"

"Hallo, dis is Alaric. Has anyone left a message for me?"

"Alright, cut the fake accent! Who is this?!"

"I tell you, dis is Alaric! I want to know if dere are any messages for me!"

"Look, kid, I can see right through your act. I don't care if we're talking over the phone or in person you better cut the crap right now! Believe me kid, I am the LAST person you wanna mess with!"

"Oh ja? And just what are you gonna do about it?"

"You don't wanna know…" Dean shook his head slowly, threateningly which was completely pointless since the prank caller couldn't see him.

"Oh yeah, what are you? The phone police!" the prankster challenged as he laughed.

Dean's eyes went wide and the color drained out of his face. He nearly dropped the phone in his lap. "Listen kid, your stream of prank calls better end at this number before someone gets into some serious trouble."

"Psh yeah, right! Like that's ever gonna happen!" And with that, the line was cut, and all Dean heard was the dial tone before slowly pulling his phone away from his ear and flipping it shut.

"Dean?" Sam wondered, noting the sudden change in his brother's demeanor.

"Sam, where's your laptop?"

"Over on the table," Sam pointed to it and asked, "why? Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean threw the blankets off himself and sprung out of his rented bed, his cell phone in his hand, already with the intentions of tracing the call.

"Dean what is going on?"

"I'm about to break a case before it even starts, Sammy," Dean said, typing in his desired website on Sam's laptop.

"You're about to break a case before it even starts? You got a case from a prank phone call?"

"Just trust me on this, Sam, I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, ok," Sam laughed, now fully awake and getting himself out of bed. He walked over and stood behind Dean, noticing a phone company website pulled up.

Dean was now typing in the phone number that the prankster had forgotten to star-six-seven and requested that the website trace the number back to its caller. Within a few minutes, the location came up.

"Alright prankster. Get ready. Cause I'm coming for y….Long Island, New York?" Dean looked confused. He wasn't sure he had ever been there before. There was a time and a place for everything and Dean shrugged the location off. They weren't too far away from New York. Give it a couple hours drive and they'd be there just in time for lunch! "Sammy, pack your bags. We're skipping breakfast and hitting the road!"


	3. Chapter 3

After cutting the line, Brant hung up the phone and laughed hysterically. Best prank calls yet, he always told himself. And getting the same guy twice? Brant considered it to be a little on the odd side, but still funny, nonetheless. He must have just dialed a couple of number difference and got two of the guy's cell phones or something. "Oh man, that was boss!" Brant praised himself. "You're an idiot," Jake said nonchalantly. "No, I'm a genius!" Brant grinned widely. "What happens if that guy comes here and beats your skull in?" Jake questioned. 'Or worse yet…what if you end up like Steven Bailey…' he thought. "He's not gonna find me. I did the star…oh wait…" Brant realized that he hadn't star-six-seven-ed the call and that it indeed did come up with their phone number on it. The color drained from his face and for a moment, Brant felt like he was sinking. But that soon washed away when he thought what idiot would waste their time tracking down an out-of-state prank call? "Don't worry. That guy is probably on the other side of the country, sounded tired. Probably on the west coast or something…" Brant waved a hand and went back to being calm, cool, and collective as he walked over to the fridge and proceeded to raid it for some kind of cross between a somewhat healthy and mostly sugar induced breakfast. "Brant…doesn't this put you out there for the…you know…to get you?" Jake wondered. "What? The phone police?" Brant questioned. And when Jake nodded, Brant snorted and rolled his icy blue eyes. "You've gotta be freakin' kidding me! You're still buying into that?!" "I don't know! Maybe! I mean…what if you do end up getting in trouble with the law? Not the phone police, but with the REAL police!" Jake's brown eyes were wide and filled with concern. Brant was his older brother, he looked up to him. And besides, there was no one on the planet who was cooler than Brant. "Jesus, Jake!" Brant ran a hand through his thick, wavy black hair and over his face and sighed. "If I prove to you that there are no phone police and no Steven Bailey, will you give this up already?!" Jake shrugged. "I guess…" he said. What did he have to lose? "Come with me." Brant grabbed Jake by his t-shirt and dragged him up from out of his chair. He was determined to put this Steven Bailey/phone police crap to an end. There were only so many phone numbers and pranks he could come up with on his own… Once they were upstairs, Brant clicked on his father's computer and started a community search on anyone with the name Steven Bailey with three different search engines. And just to overhaul the proof to his little brother that Steven Bailey didn't exist beyond Lily's imagination, Brant searched a missing person database. Sometimes it helps to have a father in the force. "Alright, now all we have to do is search under the names Steven and Bailey, and wait for no results to come up." Brant smiled as he clicked enter on the search bar, spun in his father's desk chair and faced Jake. Confidence radiated from his being too far to the point where Jake wanted to sock his older brother in the jaw. The computer signaled that the search was completed. Brant, who was still smug and confident, turned around with a victory speech already forming in his head, as he faced the computer. He was barely looking at the computer screen when he said, "See, I told you nothing would come-" "One result found," Jake said pointing to the computer. "The hell?" Brant wondered, clicking on the search result. Downloaded was a picture of a young male teenager estimated to be 13/14 at the time the photo was taken, which was considerably a long time ago. He had wavy brown hair, green eyes, and a smirk that resembled Brant's. Today he'd be just under 30, and he was still missing. And his name was Steven Michael Bailey. Written just above the picture of the boy was "Have you seen me?" "Lily wasn't lying!" Jake said. "It's probably just some kind of joke." Brant shrugged. "This kid could be anyone!" "He isn't just anyone! He's Steven Bailey! And he's still missing! Which means he got caught by the phone police!" "Just because a name match came up on a missing person database doesn't mean this is the same Steven Bailey Lily made up!" Brant defined. "Think about how many Steven Baileys are out there. Not exactly an uncommon name! Plus it says nothing about this kid being a prank phone caller or abusing his phone privileges or whatever crap Lily was blabbering on about!" "Yeah but the numbers add up." Jake pointed to the computer. "Technically you would have been a baby when Steven went missing. And…the phone number for any sightings or leads on Steven is in our area…" "It's just a coincidence." Brant shrugged. "Until I'm convinced that this Steven Bailey right here," he pointed to the picture on the computer screen, "was a chronic prank phone caller, and until someone can prove he was randomly abducted by some police force that doesn't even exist, I'm not convinced." He crossed his arms over his chest in a "that's that!" type manner. Jake, on the other hand, for him all of this just proved that his brother was burying himself into more trouble than he was realizing.


End file.
